


Am I Too Late

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regan Cousland is running a little later than normal one evening. As she tries to get home, her thoughts get a little jumbled thinking about her new neighbor and friend Alistair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I Too Late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DualWieldingMama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualWieldingMama/gifts).



> Gift for the wonderful DualWieldingMama!  
> Regan Cousland is her character in the modern au Starting Over series. Read it!

Am I Too Late?

Regan tried to reach Alistair several times during the day to ask if he could check in on Jasper, but each time she picked up the phone something else forced her to put it down. _I’m sorry, Jasper._ She thought. _Hopefully I’ll be on time._ Alistair had offered to help with Jasper in case she was ever late or delayed. The mabari liked Alistair - that helped,  but Regan just needed to stop thinking about her neighbor and finish her work. 

Alistair was turning out to be a really good friend. “Who are you kidding? Karaoke, remember?” _Maker, those eyes.  Focus! The sooner you finish the sooner you can leave._ Regan shook her head to clear Alistair from her thoughts. Just a little longer and she could leave. She wanted to pick up the phone again and ask him to take Jasper for a walk, but thought better of it. She’d only get sucked into yet another long conversation with him.

After the Karaoke night, they talked often. He was so easy to talk with and they seemed to almost constantly run into each other in the hallway.

_“Good morning!” A voice called out behind her as she locked her door. Regan was startled by the sudden voice, but managed to stay calm. She turned around to find Alistair standing behind her. “Strange to run into you this early . . .living in the same . . .building. That sounded better in my head. Maybe I’ll see you around later, not that I’ll be stalking the halls.” Alistair’s embarrassment was slowly rising up his neck. He chuckled nervously and ran his hands through his hair.  “Have a good day, Regan.”_

Regan thought about the morning greetings and coincidental run-ins whenever she left early. _It’s almost as if he . . . was . . . Maker’s balls!_ Regan realized none of the meetings in the hall were by chance. She talked to herself aloud. “You realize that for the past ten minutes you keep saying you need to stop thinking about Alistair and that’s all you’ve done?”

She heard laughter outside her office and Fergus stuck his head inside. “Arguing with yourself again?” He grinned. “You should head out before _Jasper_ gets lonely.” Fergus teased.

Regan stood. “That’s it, I’m done and don’t start.”

Fergus feigned innocence. “Start what? One little comment about Jasper and I’m starting something.”

She crossed her arms. “Sure, tease me.”

He laughed as Regan pushed past him to leave. She shook her head as he called out after her. “Trust me, dear sister, I intend to do so. Good night. ” Just before she was out of earshot he added, “Say hello to _Jasper_ for me.”  Regan scoffed and continued on her way.

Late was not the best word to use for this night. Horribly late or pathetically late were far more appropriate terms. She’d take an extra-long walk, maybe to the park or something to make it up to Jasper and maybe ask- she stopped just before she thought his name. “Ok. You enjoy his company and he obviously feels the same way if these hallway meetings mean anything.” She thought for a moment. “What if they don’t? What if you are making a fool of yourself and it is all just coincidence? Maker’s balls! Fergus was right I am arguing with myself.”

Regan arrived home and made her way to her apartment door. “No barking. That’s odd.” She unlocked the door and was surprised that everything was quiet. The television she left on for Jasper was off as well. Regan walked through the apartment to see if Jasper fell asleep and hadn’t heard her come in. _Who are you kidding that mabari knows you’re coming when you’re halfway up the street._   As she finished her thought she heard a knock at the front door followed by several loud barks.

Regan was unaware of the slight smile creeping onto her face as she answered the door. Jasper, in his excitement knocked her down.

Alistair moved quickly to help her stand up. “Oh blast it, Jasper! I’m sorry, it seems I need to teach him proper greeting behavior if we are going to do this . . . I mean me help you or help you out or –“

Regan’s smile widened.

Alistair sighed. “Why don’t I just stop talking?” The bloom of red she saw claim his neck and ears pulled her smile into a grin. Alistair inhaled a deep breath. “I’m going to start over. Hi! I heard Jasper barking a little while ago and thought I could help by taking him for a walk. That is what we talked about right? It’s not like I was trying to get into your apartment while you weren’t around . . . and I’m doing it again, aren’t I?”   

Regan covered her mouth to hide a giggle. _I’m giggling now? This is new._ Her eyes wandered to the large bunch of white daisies Alistair carried. She raised an eyebrow and looked back at him.

He followed her expression and blushed a deeper red all the way from his neck to his cheeks. “It’s silly. But I saw these and had this brilliant idea. You moved in two months ago and well, I just wanted to find some way to say I’m glad you did.”  

Regan felt the heat rise in her own face as she accepted the flowers. The slightest touch of his fingers as they brushed against hers stole the words of thanks out of her head.

They stood staring at each other for a moment or two until Alistair spoke first. “I’m . . . going to go then . . . back to my apartment. I’m glad you’re here. Good night, Regan.”

She started to close her door and then took a deep breath. “Alistair? How about sharing a pizza unless it’s too late?”

He grinned. “No. Never too late.”

Links to DualWieldingMama

[Starting Over Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/303090)

[The Other Regan Series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/243037)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to DualWieldingMama for allowing me to take Regan for a spin. She's fantastic! Any errors in timeline or continuity with the existing series are mine. 
> 
> Now, dear reader, go read more about Regan in the modern au series Starting Over or The Other Regan series which I'm not going to give anything away here...read it and see why!


End file.
